


Sybian

by butteredbandits



Series: Roche Week 2021 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Caught in the Act, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Multi, Polyturks, Roche Week 2021, Semi-Public Sex, Sybian, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, reno and rude are poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits
Summary: Rude doesn't believe Reno is telling the truth about how amazing Roche's motorcycle is. Reno is determined to prove he's telling the truth. What ensues is right out of one of Roche's wet dreams.
Relationships: Polyturks - Relationship, Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Roche/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Roche Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sybian

**Author's Note:**

> I’d intended to do something more introspective for the Dream prompt, but Sugar_n_Spyce struck idea gold and this was better than my other idea. Based off a headcanon formulated with my pals in the Renoche Agenda that Roche’s bike seat is totally a sybian. I've already filled the Tune-up prompt as a previous fic so I'm just gonna call this one my wild card! Consider it one of Roche's dreams come true?

“You’re pulling my leg," Rude crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, giving Reno a nonplussed look.

“ _Am not_ ," Reno sat up on the couch, indignantly wrinkling his nose at Rude.

“There’s no way he’d sneak that by R&D.”

“Scarlet’s written off way worse stuff!”

“I doubt Roche can cut as much red tape as she can,” Rude wasn’t going to ask how Reno knew what kind of things Scarlet had written off. 

“ _Ruuuudeeee_ ," Reno started to whine, throwing his head back in frustration. 

“Do I need to separate you two?” Tseng’s cool voice interrupted the bickering pair as he entered the office space with a stack of binders tucked under his arm. 

“I’ll prove it.” Reno stood up, determination flashing in his eyes. 

Rude shook his head, but when Reno walked past him towards the door he stood up and followed. Some things you just had to see for yourself.

“Today's mission brief is at 2. There _will_ be consequences if you’re late,” Tseng sighed.

He had a feeling the warning fell on deaf ears. But that's why he'd set the time for half an hour earlier than it actually was. When Reno had something to prove it was rarely work appropriate.

* * *

The Shinra garage was a sprawling complex of row after row of sectioned off units for storing everything from mechs to the entire fleet of combat motorcycles used by the infantry and mounted SOLDIER divisions. Usually full of mechanics, the place was deserted for lunch. 

Luckily it was a breeze for Reno to navigate, given the fact that his trips to the garage had picked up in frequency now that he and Roche were spending more time together. Best of all, Roche had claimed a corner garage unit for himself, rather than the simple parking spot that most got stuck with. The relative privacy allowed them to get away with plenty between shifts.

Reno punched the access code into the panel on the adjacent wall and the garage door slowly retracted into the ceiling. Roche's steed was parked inside, shining from a recent wax job and looking as prime as ever for a ride. Roche wasn't inside, which was rare. He was known to spend his lunch breaks alone, working on his motorcycle in every spare moment possible. 

Rude gave a low whistle. "Haven't seen it up close before. Nice color." 

"Yeah, red's his favorite." 

"Clearly." Rude indicated Reno's hair with a smirk. 

Reno elected to ignore the tease and instead walked up to the bike, then patted the seat. 

"C'mon, sit," Reno commanded. 

Rude remained in place. "Not sure I want to, after the stories you've told."

Reno huffed and rolled his eyes. "He washes it, more than he washes himself. Promise." 

There were two good reasons for Rude to stand his ground; the fact that it wasn't their bike to be messing with and that Reno hadn't started begging yet. It was always more fun if he could get his partner to really try to convince him.

But then Reno pulled out the puppy eyes. He was going straight for the kill today. It was always hard to resist, especially when he got the pout just right. 

Rude sighed. "Don't see why I gotta sit on it. Just show me."

"Aw, don't you wanna have some fun?" Reno's smile went wicked. "I'm going to, either way."

Rude felt his blood pull south as the implication sunk in. _Damn it, Reno._ He took a moment and flipped the switch to close the garage door. His resolve had faltered fast this time. Reno visibly brightened with excitement as Rude got into position on the bike. It felt good to make his partner happy, and well, he was curious enough to be down here in the first place.

The seat was surprisingly comfortable and Rude leaned forward to check out the controls. What would turn on the bike seat? If it was indeed what Reno claimed. Did it even work while the engine was off? He could have started pressing buttons but that didn't seem like the best decision. 

Reno was pointedly staring at the controls as well. 

Several seconds passed. The air became thick with silence.

Rude slowly turned to look at Reno.

"You have no idea how to turn it on," Rude stated the obvious. 

"I wasn't exactly takin' notes," Reno groused, then wiggled his way in behind Rude. 

Rude scooted forward to give Reno room and found himself enjoying the feel of Reno's thighs brushing his own. The entire scenario was risky, and it was easy to see the appeal of bumping and grinding now that he was in the seat. Reno's hands darted forward to feel at the controls, but the handles were locked while the bike was powered off and Reno huffed in frustration. They didn't have the key. 

Reno reached forward from around Rude and trailed his hands across the top panel of the hood. He kept exploring, looking for any sign of hidden mechanisms, but he had to shift and ended up grinding against Rude. It was a bit awkward, and Rude found himself daydreaming about getting his own bike, just to get Reno to ride with him. They could spend hours driving, pressed up close like this… getting handsy.

"Aha!" Reno's declaration of triumph was followed by a quiet click, interrupting Rude's meandering thoughts.

 _Bzzzzzz_.

The leather beneath them hummed to life with vibration. 

" _Oh_." Rude shifted, feeling how the raised cushions of the bike seat hid the vibrating motors underneath.

"Told ya." Reno's breath was warm against the side of Rude's neck, and with the strong vibration caressing his crotch he was already getting hard. 

Rude's first instinct was to stand up to get away from the overwhelming sensation, but he recalled the sensual look in Reno's eyes as he indicated that he'd be getting off either way. Walking away didn't appeal in comparison. This was why he loved Reno after all, his sense of adventure and the excitement the consequences offered. So when Reno's fingers started to work at his belt, Rude rocked his hips back in response which earned him a pleased moan.

"It's been a while since I rocked your world, partner." Reno kissed a hot trail up towards Rude's ear, then took a piercing between his teeth and tugged the same moment he pulled the belt free. 

"Gonna show me what you learned from Roche?" Rude whispered, his voice low and husky. He wasn't opposed, he loved it when Reno took charge like this. It was a rare treat.

"That and more baby. Trust me?" Reno directed Rude's arms behind his back and brought the belt to his wrists. The question hung in the air.

Rude's heart lunged in his chest, adrenaline surging at the prospect of surrendering control. "Yes." 

Reno secured the belt around Rude's wrists and forearms, locking his arms in place. Once he was sure it would hold but still allow Rude's blood to circulate Reno tugged at the waistband of Rude's pants, lifting him by the seat of them- indicating for him to stand up. Rude understood and obeyed, enjoying the brief reprieve from the buzzing between his legs. 

"This’ll be fun." Reno tugged Rude's pants and briefs down and helped wrangle him out of them.

Reno pushed Rude forward to bend over the front of the bike, putting the head of his cock right against the seat and his ass up for easy access. Rude didn't get a chance to complain, the direct contact with the vibrating cushion was far more intense and caught him off guard. A moan escaped him and he gasped when Reno's hand closed around the base of his cock. He gave a few slow, squeezing pumps and let go once he was sure Rude was fully hard.

"Sit pretty for a sec." Reno stood up and walked towards the red tool cabinet in the back of the garage. 

Time slowed to a crawl as all Rude could focus on was the pleasure buzzing along the underside of his cock.When Reno returned he had a bottle of lube in hand and was in the process of slicking up two fingers.

"Damn, lookin’ good." Reno followed his statement with a swift spank to Rude's left ass cheek, which earned him a soft grunt.

Reno pressed the heel of his palm against Rude’s back, pushing him down so the full length of his cock pressed against the vibrating seat cushion. He followed with his fingers, and set to work opening his lover up with well practiced strokes. Rude did his best to breathe slowly and relax, but it was difficult to stay quiet once Reno started to tease at his prostate with every other probing sweep.

Once he got Rude to start rocking back against his fingers Reno withdrew them and quickly tossed off his own shirt and jacket. 

“Isn’t this like hooking up in someone else’s bed?” Rude asked, the hint of a smile managing to break through the lust in his voice.

Reno hummed an affirmative as he slicked up his cock with languid strokes, not at all bothered at the idea. 

“I know you love it. Being bad...” Reno teased the head of his cock at Rude’s worked hole, taking his time to tease until Rude was panting before starting to slide in.

Rude managed to hold off on his moans while Reno stretched him open, shifting to try and manage the overwhelming sensation of the sybian buzzing away against him. Once Reno started moving though, there was no way to keep quiet. Each forward thrust pressed him back down against the bike, and with his arms restricted he couldn’t hold himself up. There was nothing to do except to let Reno take him for this ride, and there wasn’t any other way he’d have it.

* * *

Roche stretched as the elevator slowed to a stop, a pleased grunt passed his lips when a set of vertebrae popped pleasantly back into place. He'd had a great lunch break, and after pounding down a tall cup of coffee he was feeling eager to get on with his afternoon patrol. 

He whistled and spun the keys to his ride around his finger as he walked down the quiet halls. Mostly quiet anyways. A soft moan caught his attention and he stopped swinging his keys, quickly catching them in the palm of his hand. He went still and listened for another noise.

" _Oooh…_ " The moan was from a voice Roche didn't recognize, but the most alarming part was the fact it was coming from his personal garage. 

Roche crept up to the door and leaned in, one ear nearly brushing against the metal. Sure enough, inside he heard the unmistakable sound of skin slapping on skin and labored breathing, underscored by the obvious buzz of his bike's sybian. 

That same deep voice made another choked sound of pleasure, "Reno-!"

That had to be Rude. Roche's brows shot up in surprise as he put all the clues together and started to imagine what was waiting for him inside. Roche couldn't stop himself from smiling. He had a feeling that giving Reno the access code was going to end in this kind of scenario, but maybe that's why he'd done it in the first place. He decided to wait a few moments, listening in on the lewd sounds within and letting himself get turned on. 

Rude’s moans grew in frequency and volume, Roche’s heart started to race faster as he realized that the man was getting close to an orgasm. Sure enough the sound of bodies moving sped up and then Rude went nonverbal with pleasured groans. Roche’s pants were feeling way too tight, he needed to get in there before the fun was all over. Roche typed in the access code, struggling briefly as his hands were shaking with excitement. 

As the garage door slowly creaked open he heard the alarmed cries of his trespassers inside. 

The sight that greeted him was even more erotic than the sounds. Rude bent over the front of his bike, panting and flushed from the throes of orgasm. His glasses were askew, giving Roche a rare peek at the gorgeous brown eyes beneath. Reno had one hand on Rude's hip, the other on his partner's bound wrists to hold him steady. Cum dripped over the side of the bike's seat in a growing stream. Reno was too caught up in chasing his own peak to stop thrusting, and only managed to give Roche a proud grin. 

Roche stepped into the space and slapped the switch to close the door behind him. The next moment stretched on, the three men looking between each other as the garage door descended with an obnoxious clatter. Once they were alone Roche's lips quirked up into a playful smirk.

"You know, it's pretty inconsiderate to play with someone else's toys without permission..." Roche didn’t bother trying to hide his interest, his eyes trailed to Reno’s hips as they pistoned back and forth.

Rude tried to express his distaste at the comment, but only managed a half choked sob of overstimulation as each thrust from Reno played like tortuous bliss along his prostate.  
  
“Hha- had to show Rude here why you’re so fun to ride with.” Reno’s voice was strained with effort.

“That so?” Roche walked up next to the bike and grabbed Reno’s jaw with a firm hand, making sure he had the turk’s complete attention, “I won’t have you giving Rude the wrong impression of me. So to make up for the mess how about you gentlemen let me prove myself?” Roche kept his grip on Reno’s jaw, and waited for an answer with his lashes lowered, hunger plain in his eyes. 

Reno squirmed in that iron hold, he was struggling to concentrate with Rude wrapped so perfectly around his dick. He’d been hovering on the edge of orgasm before the door had opened and startled him. He was curious as to what Roche had in mind, and ultimately, that was all it took to convince him.

“I’m in.” Reno finally stopped moving and gently ran his thumb over Rude's wrist. “Whattaya say partner? Up for some more?” 

Rude was still riding his orgasm, swept up in the sensation of his muscles flexing down around Reno’s cock. The sybian was almost painful now, forcing more cum to drip out of his dick as he became overwhelmed. He furrowed his brow as he struggled to regain control of his breathing long enough to give his approval. 

“Yeah, just. Mm. _Fuck_. Need a sec,” Rude tried to shift away and once Reno realized what was going on he pulled back.

Roche let go of Reno's jaw and patted his cheek, which resulted in a sour look from the redhead. _Ah._ Maybe he'd been expecting a kiss? 

Reno quickly freed Rude from the belt and sat down on the bike fully. The vibration travelled perfectly up from between his thighs, up his cock, and all the way through his stomach. Roche gave a pleased groan at the sight of the redhead enjoying himself, then quickly slipped off his pauldrons before grabbing Reno by the jaw again, but this time he pulled him up for a probing kiss. 

Rude was content to watch, now that he wasn't being overstimulated. He stepped away from the bike and sat on a nearby stool to catch his breath and take in the show. 

After a few minutes of kissing Reno recalled that he had hands and helped Roche out of the top half of his uniform. Once he got to the pants Roche jerked back and just pushed them down and off all the way, leaving him naked except for his boots. 

Roche’s eyes were drawn to the cum smeared on his bike seat, Rude had made quite the mess. It wouldn’t be the first time the leather had been put in such a state, but still, Roche felt compelled to do something about it since he planned on taking a seat there. He gave Reno a conniving glance before he swept a majority of it onto his fingers.

"Messy boys~" Roche teased before he sucked his fingers clean, then leaned in to offer a taste of it to Reno.

Reno moaned his approval into the kiss and grabbed at Roche's hair, tugging until the pain caused him to growl back and nip at his lip. The turk had made quick work of finding his buttons, and it seemed he was eager to get him up to speed. Roche moved to sit on the bike, facing Reno with his back towards the hood, before grabbing his hips to scoot him closer. The kiss continued and Rude’s cum dribbled down the corner of Reno’s mouth. Rude moaned appreciatively from beside them. The moment Roche noticed he broke from the kiss to lick the wayward stream up, before trailing his way down Reno’s neck in a series of kisses and bites. 

“Fuck, Roche don’t mark me up.” Reno whined as he tried to wriggle out of Roche’s hold.

“Then don’t rev my engine.” Roche kissed the bruise in front of his lips, then drew Reno’s attention away from it by bringing both of their cocks together in his hand with a firm stroke.

Reno’s licentious noise of pleasure and the feeling of his cock pulsing was a good indicator that he was getting close. Roche didn’t want to have things over too fast and eased his grip, shifting to slow, teasing strokes that had his lover shivering with frustration. He let the sybian do the majority of the work and rocked his hips down to indulge in the sensation for himself.

“Are you ready for a ride?” Roche tilted his head in Rude’s direction even as he hooked Reno’s legs around his own. He kept looking when he realized that Rude had taken off his glasses.

“Yeah. Better warm up on you first though. Reno’s about to burst.” Rude smiled at his partner who huffed in frustration at being called out.

Rude got up, then grabbed the lube and squeezed a good amount onto the tip of Roche’s cock. The cold fluid made Reno yelp as Roche slicked up both of them with it. Then he let go and shifted back so Rude could get into place above him. The position was a bit awkward but Roche’s bike was stable enough to hold their combined weight if they could keep their legs sorted out.  
  
“Gonna be able to stay like that long?” Rude reached behind him to find Roche’s length, then guided it inside.

Roche made a low noise of pleasure that verged on a growl as Rude sank down onto his dick. He hadn’t been given any room to really answer the question and he didn’t care to now. It took all of his willpower to keep from drilling up into the perfect tight heat surrounding him. He could feel Reno scooting closer to Rude, then spotted slender fingers trailing up to Rude’s nipples. 

“Fuck.” Roche was stunned with the realization of just how hot the two of them were together as he watched Reno pinch and tug at Rude’s nipples. 

He couldn’t hold back after watching that. Roche grabbed Rude’s hips to help him keep balanced and then started up a steady pace of thrusts. The first moan he got from Rude felt like a victory, and he kept angled in the same direction until he got a dozen more. In return Rude grabbed a fistful of Roche’s hair and yanked his head back, he’d hoped to snag control of things but Roche gasped in pain and thrust even faster instead.  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff!” Roche punctuated his statement with two particularly rough snaps of his hips. 

“Just like... Reno,” Rude managed to get the humor across in his tone despite the words coming out between ragged breaths. He gave Roche’s hair another mean yank and resigned himself to the shift in gears it caused with a slurred groan. Reno had a similar masochistic response to having his hair pulled.

“Yeah? Well I’m starting to feel left out here.” Reno peeked from around Rude at the sound of his name, he was still playing with his nipples but had sat up enough to grind against Rude’s ass. 

Roche took a few more moments to really enjoy himself and wring a few more pleasured curses from Rude’s lips before he slowed to a complete stop. Reno shifted up into position and Rude lifted up so it’d be easier for Reno to squeeze inside alongside Roche. It was a damn tight fit, and by the time Rude was seated on both cocks, the three men were breathing heavily from the combined effort. It was worth it, each breath or slight shift put pressure on Rude’s prostate which made him moan and squeeze down on the cocks inside of him. 

Roche moved first. One gentle roll of his hips ended in a burst of pleasure that left them all gasping. Reno cussed in response and jerked his hips involuntarily. No matter who moved, it caused their dicks to grind together and with Rude wrapped around them it was nearly too much. The sybian was background noise more than anything else now, but if Reno tried to relax he’d find the seat was too stimulating to stay against for long, which only gave him the option of moving along with Roche’s thrusts. 

It took several minutes for them to get used to the intensity of the sensations, but once they found their rhythm it felt natural. Reno and Roche took turns with the lead, passing off when they got fatigued or too close to orgasm to keep going. Time lost meaning as they figured out the best patterns and motions to break each other down into tortured bliss.

Reno was the first one break, he hit his peak with a strangled sob and stopped thrusting. Roche felt each pulse of his orgasm along the bottom of his own length- and suddenly he was on the verge of his own climax. He wasn’t about to let them stop there though. He picked up where Reno left off, taking advantage of the added slick to thrust deeper than before. Wouldn’t be too much longer... he grabbed Rude’s cock and started to stroke him off with a firm fist. 

Five strokes in and Rude reached his second orgasm with a surprised gasp. The first burst of cum landed on Roche’s stomach but the second arced high and landed on the corner of his mouth where it dripped down into his goatee. The sight redoubled Rude’s pleasure, he involuntarily clamped down hard and that was it for the SOLDIER below.

Roche dug his hands into Rude’s hips to keep anchored as his orgasm hit him hard. He pressed as deep as he could go inside and shuddered through each pulse with shameless moans. It felt so damn good, all that slick heat squeezing tight around him, the firm press of Reno’s cock against his, and the rumble of the sybian along his perineum drawing out his orgasm. He wanted to savor the feeling, and preserve the moment in his memory.

Then Reno’s phone rang. 

No one moved, even as the phone blared on from the rumpled jacket on the floor. 

“Isn’t that Tseng’s ringtone?” Rude asked, exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Yeah. And?” Reno shrugged, he was too blissed out to care.

“Meeting, remember?” Rude sighed, managing to remain the responsible one despite having been on the receiving end of their affections.

Roche shifted up in the seat and reached behind him to turn off the sybian. It seemed he wouldn’t get to have round two with his new favorite duo. Ah well. 

Reno groaned with relief as the vibrations finally stopped and Rude slowly stood up. The deluge of cum that spilled out of him filled Roche with a sense of pride. He caught Reno looking at him incredulously. 

“You’re always hell to clean up after, man.” Reno sighed.

“So? You had fun right?” Roche grinned as he leaned forward towards Reno, waiting for the inevitable sarcasm.

“Sure did.” Rude spoke first, taking the both of them by surprise. “Reno’s right. You're fun.” 

Rude fished the ringing phone out of Reno’s jacket and then held it out to his partner, staring pointedly until he took it with a dramatic groan. 

Roche felt strangely warm from Rude’s compliment, he hadn’t been expecting to feel butterflies after a quick hookup like that. He’d heard Reno talk about Rude often, but even when he was complaining it was clear as day that Reno loved him. He should have felt jealous, but really he just felt lucky to have pleased Rude, and that the three of them clearly had chemistry. Maybe they’d have a repeat performance sometime, maybe on a bed next.

Roche opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by Reno answering the phone.

“Yeah boss?” Reno stood up and grabbed a half-used box of tissues from the workbench, holding it out to Rude first before taking a wad for himself to dab at the front of his pants with- he’d be sporting visible cum stains. Whoops. 

“I _know_ , we’re on the way.” Reno’s annoyed expression turned to mortification, followed by a blush as he listened to Tseng on the phone.

“Gonna make me wanna be late with threats like that.” 

Roche raised a brow at Rude, who shrugged as he pulled up his pants. Roche followed suit and cleaned up before redressing. Reno was quiet for a moment as he juggled the phone and shoving his arms into the sleeves of his shirt one at a time. Tseng let him go and he pocketed the device with a sigh. 

“Think if I buy Tseng a cup of coffee he’ll take a few lashes off?” Reno asked Rude, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Remind me not to piss your boss off.” Roche interjected with a chuckle, Reno had filled him in on the kind of playing the Turks did in their office.

“Tseng might like you,” Rude said, then turned and smiled at Reno, clearly implying the next part was about him. “He has a habit of adopting strays.” 

Reno narrowed his eyes at Rude and resisted the urge to complain about the dig. 

“Well **_we_ ** better hurry, every minute **_we’re_ ** late is gonna be spent ‘making it up’ to the boss.” Reno enunciated to make sure Rude knew he was in trouble too, which didn’t seem to bother him at all.

Roche wasn’t sure what to make of the warm sensation building in his chest. He was fond of Reno and seeing him joke along with Rude just seemed to make that feeling far more intense. He didn’t want to name it, but when Reno grabbed him for a goodbye kiss and Rude smiled at them both he knew he wasn’t just falling in love with one of them. It was both.

“Next time we’ll ask first.” Rude promised, which made Reno roll his eyes.

“Feel free to surprise me like that again.” Roche put a soft purr in his voice, just to make sure they knew how much he’d enjoyed their company. Reno seemed to take that as a victory and briefly poked his tongue out at Rude.

“Thanks for the ride.” Reno’s parting words managed to leave those butterflies dancing around in his stomach again. 

“Good luck.” Roche gave them a playful salute.

Once the Turks had departed Roche returned to his bike. Another fond memory in the saddle… he smiled to himself as he reached forward to turn the sybian back on. As much fun as the seat was to use when stationary, it really was the most fun at 120 miles per hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Once they let Roche paint his bike red, it really was just downhill from there. :p


End file.
